


My midnight snack is gone

by MeAndKyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And Everybody Knows It, Changkyun is a brat, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Kihyun is soft for Changkyun but you didn't hear it from me, M/M, Sarcasm, food cravings, mention of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndKyun/pseuds/MeAndKyun
Summary: He might be, well, not entirely diurnal neither does he eat much when awake but there's a thing that happens to his brain when the clock hits midnight. He craves all sorts of foods and his hyungs are there to obey to his every wish. He's a brat. Sue him ;-P





	My midnight snack is gone

"Hoseok?"

Changkyun sat down on the white sheets and leaned on his side to observe the older male.

"Hmm?"

He was sure the other one was somewhere on a cloud of dreams and barely heard him so he called his name again, stretching it to annoy Hoseok enough to wake him up.

"Hoooseok?"

"Ehmmm?"

Changkyun chuckled because the other had replied in the same tone he used.

"What even... Wake up! I want yoghurt." He turned to lay on his stomach, keeping his head upright on his palms to gauge Hoseok's full reaction and maybe grace him with a clear view of his own smiley face.

Hoseok turned around in an abrupt motion, disbelief written on his face because, really, why would Changkyun wake him up from the dead to tell him about his wishes in the middle of the night?

"You what?"

"I'm craving yoghurt..." Changkyun gestured shyly with his hands, doing the motion of drinking something to refer to what he wanted in hopes that the hazy state of sleep Hoseok was in could make out something of his gestures because, he was slow when it came to waking up.

The older male frowned, following the way that the dark strands fell back on Changkyun's face after he stopped acting out how one would drink yoghurt. Hoseok guessed it was needed since there were many types of that and the drinkable type was what the boy wanted.

"Well, the kitchen is all yours, Kyun." His voice sounded like crunching gravel. He cleared his throat and patted Changkyun's hair. "You don't need permission or anything." He smiled but the dark haired boy was still pouting and that was weird.

"Hoseok, there's no yoghurt in the kitchen." He sat up, crossing his arms and legs and spoke with a pout. "Hyunwoo and Minhyuk left me none after last night."

Oh boy! 

Hoseok widened his eyes upon realising what that implied.

"No they did not!" He sat up causing the sheets and covers to tangle with his legs but paid them no mind. He was scandalized and his expression made way for a smile to be painted on Changkyun's face, a fleeting one. 

The boy huffed.

"They so did, hyung." Changkyun whimpered for effect, pouting further. 

And Hoseok was hooked. Good Lord he couldn't survive such sad puppy look even if he tried.

"What do we do now, Kkukkung?"

Changkyun grinned.

"Buy some?" He tilted his head to the side and blinked adorably slow while taking in how Hoseok looked around him in search for his phone and the way his shoulders deflated and his face fell once he noticed something.

Looking up, Hoseok pouted upon seeing the way the younger was looking at him expectantly.

"Why?" Changkyun blinked.

"It's too late, baby. Do you think there are any shops open now?" He yawned.

Changkyun looked down at his lap and started fiddling with his fingers, lower lip jutting cutely.

"Let's go find out." Hoseok pulled at his wrist till they were out of the front door.

___________________________________________

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
___________________________________________

"...but then we got ice cream and hyung made me a milkshake when we got back home."

Hoseok walked into the kitchen squinting at the light from the window and sat on the chair next to Changkyun after greeting Kihyun a good morning. He planted a kiss on the boy's cheek making him giggle and served himself a pancake. Kihyun handed him his usual dark coffee and narrowed his eyes at him. Once he was seated across from the two, the small boy started.

"So it was your doing, the noise at 3 in the morning."

Hoseok munched on his pancake and nodded. Sipping his coffee slowly, he asked, "did I wake you up?"

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Nope, just my cats. Of course you woke me up, you two morons!"

Changkyun chuckled. "Sorry not sorry." That earned him a glare from a very annoyed Kihyun.

"Look you two. I don't care about your nightly escapades as long as I'm not involved..."

"You weren't." Changkyun interjected.

"Were so." Kihyun corrected.

"Not." The dark haired boy replied.

"Yes, I was!" Kihyun semi shouted.

"How so?" Changkyun questioned and all Hoseok could do was sigh.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see. I was woken up by a door slamming, you whining about your favourite ice cream flavour being unavailable, giggling like an idiot for reasons I prefer not to know about for my sanity then an awful load of noise in the kitchen. All of which lasted till 4 am. I couldn't sleep you brat."

"Ki, look. I'm sorry. But Changkyun couldn't find--"

"Because your boyfriend drank all my peach yoghurt and I woke up craving just that only to find a deserted fridge with a note that said: 'Hyung got carried away and finished everything. I'll buy you more in the morning- Min.' "

The three sat in silence for a minute. Changkyun glaring at Kihyun and the latter frowning at the disrespect. Hoseok looking between the two, awaiting a cataclysmic ending.  
Suddenly, Kihyun burst out laughing like a mad man and leaned on the table to pinch Changkyun's cheeks and the younger responded by swatting his hands away and whining about the pain while Kihyun just laughed at how cute he was pouting and throwing a tantrum because of his peach yoghurt.

"Anyways, hyung makes the best milkshakes ever."

"And I made pancakes just to cheer you up. Ungrateful brat." Kihyun walked towards the fridge and pulled out something, putting it mindlessly on the table in front of Changkyun and walking away to the sink.

Changkyun's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. Looking at Hoseok, he let his jaw drop. "My yoghurt!" Hoseok nodded with a smile and watched how he flew out of his chair and towards Kihyun to drown him in kisses and hugs and a million 'thank you, hyung.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I made sure to proofread but something must have skipped my notice if you did indeed find a mistake.  
Tell me if you find this good enough or by any means worth reading~~


End file.
